Two Strangers Learn To Fall In Love Again
by itsallaboutglee
Summary: Finn is experiencing college and seems to like it. Rachel is back and didn't expect to see this new Finn. There both not the same people they fell in love with. Is Finchel over for good or will two strangers learn to fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When he was applying to college this was not what he expected but he wasn't complaining. Yeah, he did have classes and exams and homework but he also had parties, drinks, Puck and girls, lots and lots of girls. Hey, he was young and he was single so he deserved all the fun.

He was rocking out to the drums and singing along with Puck to "Fight For Your Right" and he never felt more alive and free than he did in that moment. He was happy and it was an amazing feeling. Having Puck as a roommate was a blessing. He was the only guy he knew at the moment and Finn was thankful to have his best friend with him and share the college experience with him. Not to mention the ladies that Puck would grab for them. College girls were so much more wild, free , experimental and spontaneous than High School girls.

The last time he was with a girl was at Mr. Schue's wedding. It was one of the best nights of his life because it was with the love of his life. But then it kind of sucked because she left in the middle of the night and hasn't spoken to him. And at the time she was shacked up with some dope. He doesn't know if there still together or what happened after he beat the crap out of that asshole and left New York. So getting all the attention from these girls made him feel good again. He knows he doesn't want a relationship because he's not ready for that yet but there is nothing wrong with having fun. After all he has only slept with two girls and has been in two relationships so he hasn't really had a chance to experience sex with other people. He started to notice that he no longer was the same guy and he liked it.

He was sitting with a cup of whatever he had poured into it and bobbing his head to the music when a really hot, tall blond went up to him and asked him to dance. He was hesitant at first but then accepted. When she had said dance he really thought she meant dance, like a step to the left and a step to the right. Instead she was grinding on him. Moving her hips from side to side. Sliding up and down his body, grabbing his hair and nibbling his ear. Finn didn't know what she was doing but he was so hot and bothered that he did the first that came to mind. He grabbed her hand and led her into one of the doors of the frat house. When he closed the door, he picked her up and slammed her into the wall. They got down to business right away, both letting lust and their hormones take control. Finn laughed out of satisfaction and the girl smiled out of pleasure when they finished. Yeah, Finn really liked College girls. Ten minutes later, they were dressed and headed out back to the party and mingle with others. The girl gave Finn her number and told him to call her when he wanted some company. Finn was definitely going to call her again. Maybe even later on tonight. Of course Puck knew what happened and all he said to him was "way to go man, she's smokin."

So he has called Erica ( the blond girl) about six times already since the party. They sometimes got it on in her room, his room or in his car. Today they were in his bed and had just finished. He was putting on his boxers on when the door burst open and he got the biggest surprise of his life.

"Pu-Finn?"

Completely speechless and shocked all he could manage to do was stand there.

"Call me later, Finn" said Erica

Still no movement.

When he hears the door close, is when he gets his senses back. He looks and sees that he wasn't going crazy and that his mind wasn't fucking with him.

"What are you doing here?"

" I came to visit since I'm on break."

"No! Here in Lima U."

"I wanted to speak to you and to say hi to Puck. See how everything was going."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I think I came at a wrong time."

"No! Umm, umm, give me five minutes."

Rachel just stood there still replaying those sounds and image in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

After Finn got dressed and told Rachel she could come inside his room, there was an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to say. Rachel was having a hard time looking at Finn. Finn decided to be the first one to speak.

"So do you want to go get coffee and talk?"  
"Yeah, sure that sounds good."  
Finn and Rachel walked side by side, a good space between them, in silence to the coffee shop located inside his school. They ordered their drinks and sat down. Finn once again being the first to break the silence.  
"So how have you been? How's New York?"  
"I've been great! New York keeps getting amazing.I decided to come hang out here since I haven't seen anyone since the wedding."  
"That's cool!"  
"Yup"  
"Are Sant...?"  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked interrupting Finn and getting straight to the point  
"Oh, um that was Erica."  
"Are you guys, you know dating?"  
"Oh no, we're just hanging out, having fun."  
"It did sound like you were having fun."  
*nervous chuckle* "yeah, sorry about that."  
"You don't have to apologize. It's just kind of weird walking in on that. I'm not going to lie, I kind of expected it from Puck. I wouldn't have thought it would be you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you're not that guy. I don't know."  
"There's a lot you don't know about me anymore. I've changed since the last time you saw me. I'm growing up and experiencing new things.  
"Does experiencing mean you sleeping around with different girls? asked Rachel in a harsh tone.  
And that's when everything that needed to be said was said.  
"What I do with other girls doesn't concern you, but if you want to know, then yes it does include that amongst other things as well."  
"Wow! Who are you and what have you done to the Finn I knew. You dress differently. You're more confident in yourself."  
"The Finn you knew is still here but he just grew up and has done some changed. Being in college made me view things differently. I'm learning about myself and new things in life and at the same time enjoying being young. I'm passing all my classes and meeting new people and I like it. I like being able to just go around smiling everyday instead of moping around like I was when YOU broke up with me for some dude. I thought I wouldn't get over it but I have. You breaking up with me hurt at first but little by little it started to fade and after the night we shared at the wedding, I knew it would never be the same and that it was time to move on."  
"I didn't break up with you for some dude, Finn. I broke up with you so you could figure out your dreams. And that night I had the same feeling, you know. I knew things would never go back to how they were with us because it seemed so different. It was like if we were, mostly you were saying goodbye and that scared me."  
Finn was going to say something back but got interrupted by a voice. "Hey Finn"  
Both Finn and Rachel looked to see who it was and it was another girl.  
"Hey Stacy"  
"Are you coming tonight?"  
"Yeah! What time?"  
"Eight. Who's this lovely lady. I haven't seen her around campus."  
"Alright see you there. And this is Rachel, she's visiting."  
"Ok then. Later honey." said the girl to Finn.

While this was going on Rachel felt a knot in her stomach. She didn't know what was happening but seeing all the attention Finn had from these girls made her ache with rage. Was she jealous? She certainly doesn't have any right to. He had the right to do whatever he wanted and whoever he wanted. She just couldn't believe who this person has become. He's always been handsome but now he's gorgeous. Now he's actually much more sure of himself. And the way he dresses is more mature then what he wore before. Now it's t-shirts and leather jackets. She has to admit this Finn is very, very sexy and that's why it hurts her to know that other girls get to be with Finn in an intimate way. That they will share the same thing she once had shared with him. That they will feel his lips, his arms, his hands touching them. That they will see his beautiful smile. She knows she shouldn't be talking though because she did the same thing with Brody but she can't help to feel what she feels.  
"A friend?"  
"Yeah, she's in one of my classes. She's pretty cool. She's helped with some stuff."  
"Finn?"  
"Yes, Rachel."  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for breaking your heart. For ruining what we had. For acting like I didn't care. I do care. I care about you a lot,Finn. And it took me to find out that you went to New York and beat up Brody to realize that he was a mistake and that I could never feel for him what I felt for you. What I still feel for you for defending me by the way."  
Finn was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Rachel will always be in his heart and the love of his life but he wasn't sure what he felt. They weren't the same anymore and she was not the girl he had fallen in love with.  
"I'll always have your back Rachel. You're one of my best friends and I couldn't have some douche take advantage of you like that. We may not be together but you will always mean a lot to me."  
"I know that. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"When we slept together, were you saying goodbye?"  
"Rachel, when we were together that night, it was amazing. I felt happy to have you in my arms and to be with you that way again but I knew that it had to be the last time because it wasn't fair to you or Brody no matter how much I hate that dick. It was time for me to really let you go. It was a goodbye to all the memories and moments we shared together. A way to end the beautiful journey we shared."  
"Finn.."  
"Rachel. When you broke up with me it messed me up. I was lost, heartbroken, confused, I was so many things. And then you came to see the show and I was hoping deep down inside that it was also for me. That you had realize that you still love me and that you wanted us to be together again. When you told me that I didn't make you feel special anymore and saw you crying over him I knew that it was over, for real. I knew that we no longer had a tether. That you moved on. And then you called me that one time to tell me about you winning the showcase and I thought maybe it wasn't really over. That the tether still existed. All that came crashing down when I found out you were living with him. That was a stab to heart but that gave me the push. The push to start moving forward. When I saw you at the wedding and I saw you catch that bouquet, you know what I pictured. I pictured us getting married. You walking down the aisle, with your beautiful brown eyes shining and glowing of happiness, and that bright smile of yours but I knew it couldn't happen. That chapter is closed in our lives and I don't know if it could ever open again. When we got to that hotel room and when our lips touched for the very first time after the break up, it felt magical, like I was back in the auditorium. Holding you and hearing your sighs, your purrs, your moans was the best noise I've heard. Feeling you underneath me and feeling your hands on me felt electric. Making loving to you felt powerful. It was something I never wanted to end but it had to because we no longer belonged to one another.  
At this point Rachel was hysterically crying. Tears were running down her eyes, her mascara getting smudged. She wanted to hug him, tell him that she was hear now and that everything was going to be ok but not after hearing all that. She hurt him, she was focused on her relationship with a male whore and being this new version of herself, loosing her true self that she didn't have consideration on what he was feeling, on how he was handling the breakup. She wasn't sure at all on who they've become now and if they will ever be ok. They've grown up so much and changed that they were two strangers again. It's like if they never knew each other.  
"You belonged to him. You're his."  
"I was." Rachel managed to get out before Finn said something else.  
"What?"  
"I was his. I broke up with him when I found out he was a gigolo."  
" I'm sorry Rachel about what he did to you. You don't deserve that."  
"You know Santana warned me about him and I was so stupid to not believe her. To believe him. I feel so stupid, Finn. I feel like an idiot. I was played all this time and I didn't even notice the signs right in front of me. I should've known something was fishy right from the moment he slept with my teacher or even when he showed up late for our date."  
"It is my fault though. If I never would've kissed him then you would've never left New York and we would have never broken up and you wouldn't hate me and still love me."  
"Rachel! I Don't Hate You!"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Rachel.."  
"Answer the question."  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean that we're two different people now. We're no longer the people we knew when were in High School. I've grown up, you've grown up. I'm finding myself and you're on your way to achieving your dreams. I don't think there's space for us in these changes, in what's happening in our lives."  
"So, you don't love me."

* Rachel starts to tear up.*

"I'm not ready to answer that question. I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am. Like you once told me, you are my first love...and I want more than anything for you to be my last, maybe we will be each others last but in the meantime, you do you and I'm going to do me. We're still friends though and that's one thing that will never change."

*Rachel was crying even harder*

He doesn't love her. He doesn't love her. HE DOESN'T LOVE HER! She lost Finn. She lost the one person she's ever loved and she doesn't know if she'll ever forgive herself for letting him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn was in his bed laying down, thinking about his conversation with Rachel. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he always will. She taught him the definition of love, he just didn't feel the connection he once had with her. He didn't know if he could love her again after she broke his heart. It may have seem as if he was not as affected by it as much as he made it seem in front of people but behind closed doors or when he was by himself he cried. He cried so much. He would look at her picture and fall apart. Sometimes he would fall asleep with tears running down his eyes, singing Faithfully and holding on to her photo. He didn't think that he would ever be ok but as the time passed and since he started college he was able to fill that void. Little by little he was able to put his heart back together and he couldn't let it be broken again. He has also broken her heart. He broke it when he broke up with her because he wasn't ready for a relationship. He broke it when he lied to her about his virginity, he broke it when he broke up with her for kissing Puck and he broke it he put her on that train. But these things didn't matter because even through all this pain and heartache they still loved each other and that tether was there. Now it's different though because when she broke his heart, she broke everything they once had. He's not the same guy. During the time that he's been in Lima U, he has discovered his passion for music. He wants to teach music and open up his own studio. He's also become more confident. He has a new style and new hair do. He no longer stays quiet when he sees something is wrong. He stands up for himself and others. His singing has gotten better but he doesn't sing as much. His dancing has improved too because Stacy has a dance studio and she has helped him with some move. He likes this new version of himself because he feels good enough. He feels as if he matters and the people he has had walk into and out of his life have helped him a lot in who he has become.

Meanwhile at the Berry's, Rachel was in her room replaying Finn's words to her over and over again. She couldn't believe that he didn't love her anymore. Did he really forget everything they have been through? Did he really forget that they were forever? Did he really forget her? He moved on. He got over her. He no longer felt the tether and that was something that hurt her more than anything. Yeah, she was in a relationship with someone else but she was still in love with him. She still wanted to be with him. She wasn't completely over them. She moved on to another guy but her heart didn't. Her heart will always belong to Finn. And while she kept saying to herself and to others during the time of her relationship with Brody that she has moved on even though she knew the truth, Finn really had moved on and she didn't know if he will ever love her again. She closed her eyes and started to reminisce.

While Rachel was remembering, Finn was forgetting and getting ready to enjoy his night with Puck. He deserved to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since Rachel and Finn have seen or spoken to each other. Rachel was still coming to terms with everything that was said. She was doing ok but still felt her heart ache.

Finn was busy with work and finishing up his last midterms before his break started. He wondered how Rachel was doing since their conversation but he knew that it was best if they just stayed away from each other. It wasn't healthy for him as well as for her.

*At the Berry's*

Rachel was sitting in her couch watching Funny Girl and eating a bowl of fruit salad when her doorbell rang. She got up and opened her door.

"Hey!"

"Kurt! I've missed you!" said Rachel giving him a huge hug and leading him inside her house.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just getting use to some changes." replied Rachel walking to the kitchen to get drinks.

"I see. I know about your talk with Finn." Kurt told her

"How?" asked Rachel surprised

"I saw him at Stacy's recital two days ago and went out for some coffee after. He told me about your conversation and everything that was said." replied Kurt

"Oh um yeah, wait how do you know Stacy?"

"Finn introduced her to me when I had come back for dad's check up. I went to the tire shop and she was there so that's how we met. We went out for lunch & chatted. She's helped him with his dancing and other stuff. She's very nice!"

"I only saw her once and that was when I was talking with Finn but she sounds nice and she's very pretty." said Rachel

"Kurt, be honest with me.. Does Finn like her?"

"Listen Rach, as much as it hurts me to say this to you because you're my best friend, Finn is different. He's not the same. He's no longer that shy, awkward boy, he's now a strong, hard working man.

He told me that's he's happy. That he finally feels worthy. That he's proud of himself. I asked him what's going to happen with you two now and he said that nothing is going to change. That he will always love you because you were his first love but that you no longer held his heart. That his heart was closed. And to answer your question, I don't know. He hasn't told me or anyone if he has feelings for Stacy. I could say though, through my opinion, that maybe he does. I mean I've seen them socialize and he's all smiles and laughter with her. He looks at her like he looked at you."

*Rachel was crying so hard*

It's like she was smacked in the face, punched in the stomach and broken into pieces. Stacy was winning over Finn. She's opening his heart little by little and he was allowing her in. Stacy was going to be given the privilege to experience and realize the amazing boyfriend Finn could be. She was going to be the luckiest girl in the world and Rachel was devastated.

"Rachel, sweetie! It's going to be ok."

"No, it will never be ok, Kurt! Never"

"What you and my brother had Rachel was a beautiful love story. You're love was one of the most intense things I've witnessed. I saw the way you guys loved one another. The way you made each other feel. I felt it too. You're love was powerful but maybe it ran it's course. Maybe it was just a high school romance. Maybe you guys weren't meant to be.

Rach, I love you both so much and I don't want neither of you hurting more but I think it's over, over for good."

Rachel was crying, gasping for air, holding her heart because it couldn't be the end of an epic love. It couldn't be! And even if her mind was telling her that it was and both Finn and Kurt said it was, her heart was telling her something else. She felt it! Her heart was breaking but she felt it!

"I don't think it is Kurt because I feel it. I feel that Finn and I are going to have that again some day. What we had doesn't just die the way it did."

"Rachel, Finn moved on."

"He did but I didn't and I'm going to get him back."

And just like the old Rachel Berry was back!


	5. Chapter 5

Finn was officially on Spring Break. He was done with midterms and classes for the time being and he was ready to sit back and relax. Him and Puck decided to stay in the dorms for the parties and because they didn't feel like going back home especially when there wasn't much to do. Tonight there was going to be a big party to officiate the ending of classes and he was looking forward to it. He needed a reliever and a drink but right now he needed to get his ass off bed and meet Stacy at the studio.

Him and Stacy have become really close lately, she was like his best friend. She helped him with his school work and his dancing. She's also given him advice and supported him on his choices. She was like a breath of fresh air and he couldn't be more happy to have met her.

"Dude, where you going?" Asked Puck when he saw Finn grabbing his stuff to head out

"I'm going to the studio to meet up with Stacy."

"You've been hanging out a lot with her. Is there something going on?"

"What? No! She's just really cool and I like being around her. And she's a friend."

"Are you sure because from what I have been hearing she kind of sees you as more than a friend."

"Um. Well what can I say? I'm charming." Said Finn chuckling

"But no seriously she's just a friend. I mean yeah she's gorgeous and has a really nice body but I don't think I want more than a friendship right now."

"Ok whatever bro. Just remember to come back on time so we could leave for the party together."

"Yeah man!" said Finn

As Finn was walking to his car he was thinking about about what Puck told him. He's heard the same thing about Stacy having feelings for him but he didn't know if to believe them or not. He wants to ask her about it because they do tell each other everything but then if it turns out to be true he didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't going to lie about not feeling attracted to her because he did. He thought she was so beautiful and kind and intelligent and sexy but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He wasn't ready to commit to anyone.

When he got to the studio he opened the door and went inside. He waved to the greeter and asked where Stacy was and then went to go look for her. He found her dancing to a slow song, some sort of contemporary. She looked so peaceful and angelic. Her arms flowing in such a graceful way. Her body feeling the emotion and rhythm of the song. Her face expressing and feeling the words. He legs slowly moving to the beat. Finn was blown away. He's seen her dance before but never in this way. She was telling a story through the dance and he felt it. When the song and dancing finished, he clapped. He clapped so loud that he was sure the whole building could hear it.

"Oh my god, you scared me." said Stacy when she realize she wasn't alone.

"Sorry." chuckled Finn

"You were amazing."

" Thank you, but you've seen me dance before."

"I know but this dance was different. It's like if you were telling a story. Like it was something personal. I felt it. It was as if I was dancing with you."

"Wow!" replied Stacy

"Yeah."

*silence*

"So we should get to your teaching." Stacy told Finn

"Right, we should." Finn agreed

Stacy and Finn were practicing the dance she was teaching him and they were laughing and just having a good time. Right now Finn was carrying Stacy by her waist so she could do a flip but Finn wasn't paying attention and dropped her by accident. He fell and she fell on top of him. Finn apologized over and over again but Stacy kept laughing which caused Finn to laugh so before you know it they both started to laugh even more. All of a sudden, a new air filled the room. The laughter died down and all you could hear were their heavy breathing. All you could see was Stacy on top of Finn and two people staring into each others eyes. Stacy looking through Finn's hazel eyes and Finn looking through Stacy's beautiful blue eyes and moving a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. She was still looking at him like he was something so special and vulnerable.

"What are you thinking right now?" Asked Finn

"I'm thinking about what an amazing man you are. You told me the story of how much you doubted yourself and never believed in you and I don't see that person. I see someone passionate, determined, driven. Someone who is capable of doing so much in life and becoming successful in whatever it is that you want to do. Finn, you're one of the most special people I've ever met. There's something about you that brings joy and happiness wherever you are. You're amazing!

Finn was overwhelmed. He didn't know how to react except by rubbing her cheek with his thumb and telling her that she is amazing too.

"You know you've helped me too. You taught me to believe. I never told you this but I don't have anyone who supports me in my passion for dancing except for you. My parents don't want me to become a dancer, they want me to be a lawyer like them and my sisters don't think I'm talented enough. You're the only person who believes in me and I thank you for that. You're seriously the best thing to ever happen to me. You're my angel!

"Stacy" whispered Finn

"Finn" whispered Stacy

Looking into each others eyes, little by little they both started to lean in towards the other. Their eyes getting closer, the feeling of the other breathing, the smell of one another and the touch of two lips meeting. It was a kiss that could be described only as dynamite. It was like a bomb exploded and everything disappeared except for them. A kiss that burned but in a good way.

Stacy was the first one to stop.

"Wow, that was something." she said blushing

"It was." replied Finn back

"You're a great kisser." Stacy told Finn

"So are you." Finn told Stacy

"I want to kiss you again." said Finn

"So then do it." Stacy said grabbing his shirt and bringing her lips to his.

This kiss felt different from the first one. This kiss opened up his heart and welcomed her in. Finn was ready! He was ready to give his heart to this beautiful girl. He was ready to be with someone and he had a feeling that she wouldn't take it for granted either.

Finn pulled away and stroked her lip.

"Come to the party with me, as my date." Finn told her

"Sure, I'd love to." agreed Stacy smiling

"Great! I'll pick you up at your dorm at eight."

"Ok"

They both got up from the floor and

Stacy led Finn to the door.

"Bye Finn, I'll see you later."

" I'll call you."

"Ok."

Before Stacy could close the door, Finn came and stopped her. He took her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bye."

When Stacy closed the door, she put her back on the wall and touched her lips. She felt a spark. On the other side Finn was also leaning on the door smiling and felt the same spark. For the first time since the break up and Rachel, Finn had feelings for a girl again and he wasn't going to put them to waste. He liked Stacy, a lot! He wanted Stacy and it looked like so did his heart.

**UH- OH! Looks like Rachel may have some competition and really has to fight for Finn.**

_Please review! If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them. xoxo_


End file.
